codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bismarck-class Aerial Battleship (TRoT)
Bismarck is the first of four Bismarck-class Super Battleship created in the EU, completed in the Ukraine and became the flagship of Alexander's Seventh German fleet. With a length of 1.6 kilometers, it housed many powerful weapons such as the EU's new ion partical cannons, 85 heavy cannons, 70 medium guns, and outlined with over 300 CIWS, and 25 missile tubes, and 15 aerial torpedoe tubes. Its construction came out of Alexander's own pocket that it financially bankrupt him due to its length and size. Dimesnisons A dagger-design like ship at a length of 1.6 kilometers, it was the largest battleship in existance that it eclipsed anything that was built in Britannia by far. Yet dispite being smaller than the Celeste it could however face it and the Celtic-Class siblings on even terms. Roles Schematics Bismarck 'Length:' * 1.6 kilometers 'Width: ' *756 meters at the rear 'Height:' * 'Unit type:' * Bismarck-class Super Battleship 'Design Brainchild:' *Ukrainian-German engineering team 'Contracted Shipyard:' *Ukraine 'Armament:' *300x CIWS *85x heavy cannons *70 medium guns *25x missile tubes *15x aerial torpedoe tubes 'Equipment:' * 'Knightmare Frame Complement:' * Offensive and Defensive functions Bismarck became the EU's test ship to utilize their new experimental weapons that were to be issued to the newer models of the EU battleships against the Britannian armada. One of the newer weapons was the Ion Partical cannon/guns, which used ionized electrical energy to short-out its opponents electrical systems. It was designed to be used against Britannia's Blaze Luminous defenses with enough energy to knock out a good portion of the enemies shields in less time than the battleships guns. When the shields fell, it would then affect the ships electronic systems that in seconds, it would no longer be able to fight back or escape from the thundering battleship as it finished it off with its guns; ironic enough the 8th Britannian Aerial Fleet has a large amount of Electronic Shielding which counters the effect of the Ion Partical cannon/guns. The new aerial torpedoes were designed by Alexander for the EU's light cruisers to give them a powerful punch against their larger opponents. Designed to cripple a Britannian battleship, it held more explosives in its nose than the typical missile, but it also made the warhead slower in comparison to the typical missile, making it an easy target for Knightmares to intercept. To compensate for this, the torpedoes length was shortened to make it a smaller target for even the CIWS to hit at longer ranges. The defenses of Bismarck were rumored to be strong enough to handle the pounding from several of Britannia's strongest battleships. Because of this, the Ukrainian-German scientists worked hard to create a new form of shielding different from the Britannian Blaze Luminous, but strong enough for the ''Bismarck-class ''to be able to stay in a fight much longer and to withstand last ditch ramming tactics. Because the shields were the first line of defense, the armor for the ship had to be strong enough for it take a pounding from enemy guns, missiles and even the ramming ships that got through. Propulsion Category:Vehicles and Support Units